1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wrist cover and more particularly to a tubular-shaped wrist cover which may be slipped over the hand of a person for covering the upper portion of the person""s hand, the person""s wrist and the lower portion of the person""s sleeve to prevent snow or the like from coming into contact with the person""s hand, wrist and lower arm.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a person is working or playing in snowy conditions, snow comes into contact with the person""s exposed wrist and frequently moves upwardly into the lower sleeve area of the person""s jacket or sweater. Many attempts have been made to solve the problem, such as extremely long gloves or the like, but when the gloves are removed, the person""s hand is exposed to the cold air or snow.
The wrist cover of the present invention includes a generally cylindrical tubular member formed of fabric such as nylon, fleece, etc., having rearward and forward ends. The forward and rearward ends of the tubular member have an elastic band associated therewith which serves to seal the ends to the hand of the wearer. An aperture in the side wall of the tubular member, adjacent the forward end, permits the user""s thumb to project outwardly from the tubular member. An elastic band encircles the aperture to form a seal around the thumb, when in use. A wrist cover is worn on each arm, with the rearward end of the tubular member sealed against the sleeve of a coat or sweater, and the forward end of the tubular member sealed against the glove on the wearer""s hand. The tubular wrist cover thereby prevents snow from blowing or moving up the wearer""s coat sleeve at the juncture of the glove with the coat sleeve.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to provide an improved wrist cover.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a tubular wrist cover which prevents snow from blowing or moving up the wearer""s coat sleeve at the juncture of the wearer""s glove with the coat sleeve.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a wrist cover which may be conveniently folded or rolled for storage when not in use.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a wrist cover which enables the wearer""s fingers and thumb to extend therefrom so that movement of the fingers and thumb is not restricted.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a wrist cover wherein the thumb of the wearer protrudes outwardly through an aperture formed in the side thereof with the engagement of the wrist cover with the thumb preventing the wrist cover from pulling upwardly to expose the wearer""s wrist.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a wrist cover which is economical of manufacture, durable in use and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be obvious to those skilled in the art.